newshropshirefandomcom-20200214-history
County
The world county is an administrative subdivision, and means "part of the country." Most states of New Shropshire,except some in the Confederacy , operates with this term on the level of administration below the state government. Former the term "community" was more frequently used, but today this is a term that often covers smaller parts of a county, in the same way as "settlement." In New Shropshire City , the term "cities" are equivalent to a county. "Cities" in other states are not on county-level, but below on the next level of administration. In other states than NSC, terms like "cities", (Pedestrian City) "areas", (New Forest City and Hereford Town) or "bureaus." (Westfield City) A city county though, (New Forest City i.a.) is a county. A territory often lies on the same administrative level as county, but has less (Lowland Territory) or none (Nortton Territory) political influence. Counties Shropsherean Federation (24) New Shropshire City West : (4) Island city, Forest city, Hills city, Valley city New Shropshire City East: (5) Shrewsbury city, Telford city, Empire city, Debter city, Flange city Western Villages: (4) Village county, Orleton county, Bayston county, Wrexham county Northland: (3) Cove city county, Wrekin county, Northland county South Sea: (3) South Sea county, Southern Desert county, Plank Harbor county Eastern Desert: (5) East River county, North River county, Eastern Desert county, East Plains county, South Desert county Herefordshire (5) Westfield City county, Hereford Town county, Western Hills county, Yeast county, Riverland county Pedestriania (7) Pedestrian City county, Trenton-in-City county, Coventry county, New Bayston county, Broadland Port county, Midplain & Broadlands county, Sutton county New Forest (5) New Forest City county, Felton City county, Midplain county, Wem county, Drayton county Northern Region (4) Northplain City county, Kingstown county, Northbridge county, Veum county Confederacy (17) Southland: (3) New Westfield county, Southland-on-Thine county, Continent county Farmland: (4): Farmtown county, Cocoa county, Runeland county, Creek county (10) Wyvern state, Green Lawn state, Midland state, East-Westwoods state, Westwoods state, Western-Westwoods state, Prosperity island state, Southern Mainland state, West Isle state, Newland state Subdivision below County A few counties, usually the larger cities, sometimes operate with an administrative level below the counties. These usully have little or noen jurisdiction. Westfield City Westfield City is divided into three bureaus: City centre, North Tip and East Approach bureaus. Each elect their own chairman, but is below the City Major. New Forest City New Forest City has four areas.These are: Colonial area, New Forest Bay area, Trade area and Residential area. These areas have no political or administrative function. Hereford Town Hereford Town is divided into six areas. These are: North'o'Commerce Street, (NoC) South'o'Commerce Street, (SoC) Heremarket, East, Hills and West Approach areas. These areas have no political or administrative function. Subdivision above County All states except New Shropshire City has the state government as only administrative level above the counties. NSC operates with Cities above the cities, (counties) which are West City and East City. Their only function is as seperate electional districts in the Shropsherean Election.